Between The Races
by 9r7g5h
Summary: Between the races, their lives were more complicated than you could imagine.


**AN** : Ok, do any of you guys know the 'Stickman Races' videos on youtube, by Impercua? Well, apparently, I wrote a fanfic for them? I have no clue. I don't even remember writing this. It's on my computer, though, so I must have. But I don't know how drunk I must have been to write a fanfic for a bunch of stick figures, but for some reason I did. I don't know what my life is anymore. Either way, here it is, posted, for all of you to see.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own 'Stickman Races.'

* * *

The holding box was quiet as Blue snuck out of the resting area, the kitchen his one goal in mind. It had been a tiring last few days, races and games forcing them out in the early hours of the morning and keeping them active until last at night, leaving only just enough time to devour something quick, maybe take a shower, and flop into bed. The thought of a day spent just hanging out with his siblings and friends already had Blue excited for the next morning; but first, his stomach called.

"I wonder if Orange left any of those crumpets Yellow made…" Blue whispered quietly to himself as he reached what passed as their living room, their tv screen paused in the point where Pink and Purple had fallen asleep during their shows so they could finish them tomorrow. He couldn't understand the scene (some animated short they'd taken a liking to a few months past), but it wasn't the show that caught his interest as he turned the corner; it was the stickman in the kitchen he had thought was empty that did.

"Hey."

"Damn it," Green swore as blue softly called out to him, almost dropping the jar he'd just pulled from the fridge before catching and clutching it to his chest. "Don't go sneaking up on people like that, Blue!"

"Sorry, man," Blue quickly replied, holding out his hands in surrender as Green continued to glare, his grip tightening around the mayo as if he was going to throw it. "I'm just hungry; same as you. Didn't think anyone else would be awake this time of night, especially with the last few days we've had. If you want, once we're both done making stuff, we can go sit on the ledge?" It was with a smile and a nod toward the partly open flap that Blue extended his invitation; the last few days had been rough, leaving him with no time to catch up with his good friend Green.

"Why the hell would I want to sit on the ledge?"

The venom in Green's voice caught him off guard, freezing him mid-step as he made to make his way around the counter to be in the kitchen proper. The ledge had always been their place, where the two of them could go to just sit and hang away from the others without having to worry about the games. _He's probably just as tired as you are, and doesn't want to climb,_ a little voice whispered in his ear, almost making Blue as flushed red as his brother with the realization. _He'll be happier once somewhere less physically taxing to get to is chosen._

"Well…" Blue started, watching as Green put the finishing touches on his sandwich, "we could always go sit in the gym! Or even in the living room; I'm sure Pink and Purple won't mind if we watch a little tv, so long as we can tell them what time their shows are paused at! We could even go to the spare room, if you want, and just crash like we used to when we were kids. Or-"

"Let me rephrase that," Green interrupted, his unseen features twisted into a glare. "What makes you think I want to go _anywhere_ …with _you?_ "

"What?" Blue finally stammered out after a long, pregnant pause, his jaw finally regaining mobility as he watched Green take a bite out of his sandwich, his best friend seeming to take enjoyment out of confusion. "What does that…"

"You need me to spell it out for you, angelface," Green snarled, crumbs falling from his lips. "It means I don't want to hang out with you. I don't want to waste my precious time listening to you bitch and moan about our lives." Leaning in over the counter so the spittle hit Blue's face, Green's voice was almost deadly as he continued. "I'm not your friend. So leave me the hell alone."

"But why-"

"Are you really as stupid as you look?" Green asked exasperatedly, his look of disgust enough to force Blue silent. "What was the game we played a few days ago, when all of this started, hmm? What might have you done to slightly piss me off?"

Silently Blue began to comply, running through everything their little group had been through over the last few days. Games and races, races and games, everything they could have done they did. Green had been quite a bit more aggressive during everything, but Blue had written it off to his competitive streak and thought nothing more. But now…

"The elevator." Blue gasped as the incident stood out in his mind, the hurt, almost pained look that Green had given him as the elevator doors slid shut before him almost a week ago finally striking him as odd. "Are you still angry about the elevator trick I pulled in 'Get the Girl?'"

"Huh," Green said a moment later, a small smirk appearing on his lips, "I guess Black was right after all! You _aren't_ as stupid as you look! Yes, I'm still pissed about that damn elevator."

"Dude, it was a _joke_ ," Blue sighed with a shake of his head. "A joke that you should have realized was for the game only. You literally threw me through a _stone wall_ ," he pointed out, tapping the counter to emphasize his words, "not over, but _through_ , literally the next day. But you don't see me being mad about it, do you? Besides, it's not like either of us stood a change, what with Pink and Purple-"

"That's not the point," Green quickly cut in, voice rising with each word he spoke, "the point is that you _betrayed_ me. I might have loved her too, but my main goal was _just_ to help you, to help you get to Pink and claim victory, and what did you do? You stuff me into a damn elevator." Slamming the fridge shut hard enough to make the entire counter shake, it was a long while before Green spoke again, his words almost too soft for Blue to hear. "You treated me like the enemy, and so that's what I've decided to become."

"Green, I-"

"I'm not hungry anymore." Turning on his heel, Green was quick to leave the kitchen, his bare feet leaving little to listen to as he raced back to the room he shared with Black, who would no doubt be fast asleep. He said nothing else as he left, but the look Green gave him as he passed by said it all.

Blue had hurt him, bad, and he hated him for it.

Reaching over to steal Green's sandwich, it was the first bite that set him off, the slow tears falling as he watched his best friend walk away.


End file.
